List of Kinetic Abilities
This page is the list of all kinetic abilities in alphabetical order. The kinetic abilities in bold 'indicate that these words are the most common kinesis for that ability. * 'A *'Aciukinesis'...manipulate sharpness *Acoustokinesis...manipulate sound *'Animatokinesis'...manipulate and create objects *'Aerokinesis' ...manipulate air *'Aestatekinesis'...manipulate summer *'Agrokinesis'...manipulate fields *'AlboPyrokinesis'...manipulate white fire *'Alcokinesis'...manipulate alcohol *'Amarikinesis'...manipulate greed *'Amokinesis'...manipulate love *Anemokinesis...manipulate air *'Anthropokinesis'...manipulate humans *Anthokinesis...manipulate flowers *'Arthrokinesis'...manipulate tendons and joints *'Asterokinesis'...manipulate stellar energy *'Astrokinesis'...manipulate stellar energy *'Astronkinesis'...manipulate stardust *'Atokinesis'...manipulate atoms *'Atmokinesis' ...manipulate weather *'Atmoskinesis' ...manipulate fire,water,earth and air *'Audiokinesis'...manipulate sound *'Aurakinesis'...manipulate auras *'Auranticikinesis'...manipuate orange *Autochromokinesis...manipulate colours *'Autometabokinesis'...manipulate metabolism *'Autumnuskinesis'...manipulate autumn *'Azurkinesis'...manipulate blue *'AzurPyrokinesis'...manipulate blue fire * B *'Bibliokinesis'...manipulate books *Bionikinesis...manipulate bionics *'Biokinesis'...manipulate bodies *Botanokinesis... manipulate and generate plants * C *'Caelumkinesis'...manipulate sky *'Captukinesis'...manipulate size *'Cardiokinesis'...manipulate hearts *'Celerakinesis'...manipulate speed *'Chaetokinesis'...manipulate hair *Chelekinesis...manipulate your nails *'Chelokinesis'...manipulate your nails *'Chikinesis'...manipulate chi *Chionokinesis...manipulate and generate ice *'Chlorokinesis'...manipulate and generate plants *'Chronokinesis' ...move time in any direction *'Chrono-Telekinesis'...move others through time *'Clauditikinesis'...manipulate locks *'Cosmokinesis'...manipulate cosmic energy *'Cryokinesis' ...freeze stuff and manipulate ice *'Crystallokinesis'...manipulate minerals and crystals *'Cthonikinesis'...manipulate nether *'Cytokinesis'...manipulate cells * D *'Dendrokinesis'...manipulate wood *'Dermakinesis'...manipulate skin *'Desertokinesis'...manipulate deserts *'Dynamokinesis'...manipulate existing energy * E *Echokinesis...manipulate sound *'Electrokinesis' ...manipulate and generate electricity *'Elementumkinesis'...manipulate the elements *'ElectroMagnetokinesis'...manipulate electromagnetism *Energokinesis...manipulate and generate energy * Entokinesis-manipulate insects *Erebokinesis ...manipulate darkness *'Ergokinesis'...manipulate and generate energy *'Essekinesis'...manipulate reality * 'F' *'Fabrikinesis'...manipulate fabric *'Ferrokinesis'...manipulate metal *'Filukinesis'...manipulate thread *'Florakinesis'...manipulate flowers *'FloraErgokinesis'...manipulate flora energy *'Flyrokinesis'...generate and manipulate force fields *'Frigokinesis'...manipulate and create snow *'Fungokinesis'...control and generate fungi *Fyrosokinesis...generate and manipulate force-fields * 'G' *'Gelidkinesis.'..turn water into jelly *'Geokinesis' ...manipulate the earth *'Geo-Thermakinesis'...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes *'Gerontokinesis'...manipulate the age of living organisms *Gravitokinesis...manipulate gravity *'Gyrokinesis'...manipulate gravity * 'H' *'Haemokinesis'...manipulate blood *'Halokinesis'...manipulate salt *'Heliokinesis'...manipulate solar energy *'Hemokinesis'...manipulate blood *Hematokinesis...manipulate blood *'Hyalokinesis'...manipulate glass *'Hydrokinesis'...manipulate and generate water *'Hydro-Cryokinesis'...freeze water *'Hydro-Thermokinesis'...heat or boil water *'Hygrokinesis'...manipulate vapor *Hylokinesis...manipulate wood *Hypokinesis...possess martial arts *'Hypnokinesis'...induce sleep * 'I' *'Ionikinesis'...manipulate plasma *'Iasmakinesis' ...manipulate ions * 'K' *'Kinetikinesis'.... manipulate kinetic energy *'Konikinesis'.... manipulate dust * 'L' *Ligneokinesis...manipulate wood *Lignikinesis...manipulate wood *Lignokinesis...manipulate wood *'Lipokinesis'...manipulate your fat *Lumnikinesis...manipulate and generate light *Lumokinesis...manipulate light *Lunarkinesis...control lunar energy * 'M' *Magnetokinesis...manipulate magnetic items *'Magnokinesis'... manipulate magnetic items *Melanokinesis...manipulate ink *'Menekinesis'...manipulate lunar energy *Metakinesis...manipulate metals *Metallokinesis...manipulate metals *Mnemokinesis...manipulate memories *'Molekinesis'... manipulate molecules *Molydbkinesis...manipulate magnetism *Mycokinesis...generate and manipulate fungi *'Myokinesis'...manipulate muscles *'Mystokinesis'...manipulate magic * 'N' *'Necrokinesis'...manipulate the dead *'Negikinesis'...manipulate negativity *'Neurokinesis'...manipulate thoughts *'Nihilikinesis'...manipulate nothingness *'Nitrokinesis'...explode and recover afterwards *'Nixukinesis'...manipulate pressure *'Nocikinesis'...manipulate nerves *'Nosokinesis'...manipulate disease *'Naturakinesis'...manipulate nature * 'O' *'Odorakinesis'...manipulate fragrances *'Omnikinesis'...manipulate the omniverse *'Oneirokinesis'...manipulate dreams *Oychokinesis...manipulate your nails *'Osteokinesis'...manipulate bones * 'P' *'Paleokinesis'...make living organisms older *'Paludemkinesis'...manipulate wetlands *'Papyrokinesis'...manipulate paper *'Pathokinesis'... manipulate emotions *'Pherokinesis'...manipulate pheromones *'Pheumakinesis'...manipulate lungs *'Photokinesis'...manipulate light *Phyllokinesis... manipulate plants *'Physikinesis'... manipulate the laws of physics *Phytokinesis... manipulate plants *'Psammokinesis'...manipulate sand *'Psychokinesis'...have all psionic powers *'Pulsakinesis' ...manipulate all types of pulses *'Pyrokinesis'...manipulate and generate fire * Q *'Quintekinesis'...Manipulate life force *'Quantumkinesis'...manipulate quantum energy * 'S' *'Radiokinesis'...manipulate and generate radiation *'Regokinesis' ...manipulate vectors *'Retrokinesis'...make living organisms younger *'Seismokinesis'...generate seismic blasts *Solarkinesis...manipulate the sun and create mini suns *Sonikinesis...manipulate sound *Sonokinesis...manipulate sound waves *Steatokinesis...manipulate your fat *Stoichokinesis...manipulate probability *Sunakinesis...manipulate sand *'Serqekinesis'... manipulate acid * 'T' *'Technokinesis'...manipulate technology *'Tectokinesis'...manipulate tectonic plates *'Telekinesis'...move objects with your mind *'Tephrakinesis'...Manipulate ash *'Terrakinesis'...manipulate the Land *'Thanatokinesis'...induce death *'Thermokinesis'...manipulate temperature *'Toxikinesis'...manipulate poison *'Tychokinesis'...manipulate probability *'Typhokinesis'...manipulate smoke * 'U' *'Urbanakinesis'...manipulate urban areas *'Unikinesis'...manipulate the universe * 'V' *Venokinesis....manipulate smoke *'Vegekinesis'...manipulate vegetables *'Vibrokinesis'...generate vibrations *'Vitakinesis'...manipulate health *Vitreokinesis...manipulate glass *Vitrikinesis...manipulate glass * 'X' *Xylokinesis...manipulate wood *'Z' *'Zelidokinesis'...absorb matter to transform into that substance Category:Browse